


Discoveries in Underwear

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, M/M, Making Out, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative universe where Bilbo and Thorin go to high school together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries in Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

Bilbo was perched on the edge of Thorin’s desk waiting for Thorin to come back upstairs. They had been paired together for the class project and Bilbo wanted to get the work done. Being around Thorin made him nervous most of the time. He had only talked to him once or twice since hanging around muscular studs who took masonry classes wasn’t his thing. Bilbo had occasionally caught Thorin in the weight room and running the cross country trail during study hall, but other than that he didn’t see him around school much. This is the first class they had together and Bilbo had dreaded coming over to work on the project.

“Shall we get started?” Thorin asked as he re-entered his bedroom, shutting the door. Bilbo nodded watching Thorin sit on his bed, powering up his laptop. Thorin gazed at Bilbo, raising his eyebrows.

“You can sit down.”

Bilbo sat on the edge of the bed, cracking open his textbook and pulling out a notebook to jot notes in. The silence was pregnant as the two of them sat together. It gave Bilbo some time to notice Thorin stretching his arms above his head, his shirt riding up exposing his waist. Bilbo saw a slight V line. Thorin cleared his throat suddenly, making Bilbo start and look away.

Thorin smirked then pointed to the textbook. “What does it say about our topic?”

Bilbo glanced down at the book, skimming the material. “Basic info. Mostly background stuff.” Thorin nodded and typed on his PC. There was a small silence while the two of them read and jotted notes on their project, until Thorin spoke up.

“So are you a senior?”

Bilbo nodded. “You?”

Thorin nodded. “You don’t look familiar though. Where do you hide on campus?”

Bilbo laughed slightly. “Uh, library mostly. I’m not extremely social.”

“I can tell.” Thorin grinned. “A lot of people are afraid of me, I think,” Thorin mused, his expression turning neutral.

“Why do you think that?” Bilbo looked at him curiously. He didn’t think that assumption logical.

“I’m kind of a loner. Do a lot of things on my own.”

“Why?” Bilbo asked, interested.

“You’re telling me you don’t know?” Thorin looked shocked. Bilbo shook his head.

“What is it that I’m supposed to know?”

“I’m gay, Bilbo. That’s why a lot of people don’t hang around me.” Thorin looked resigned, even saddened by the admission. Bilbo hated to think that someone was out-casted because of their sexuality.

“Well that’s a stupid reason to dis someone. You shouldn’t let people get to you either. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“How would you know? It’s not like you understand how it feels anyways,” Thorin said defensively.

“Yes, I do.” Bilbo leveled his gaze with Thorin’s. “I’m gay, too.”

Thorin’s eyes widened. “Really?” Bilbo nodded, smiling.

“You’re not alone now,” Bilbo chuckled. Thorin smiled. Bilbo hoped that now Thorin wouldn’t worry about other people’s opinions now that he had an ally. Bilbo was thumbing through his textbook, skimming the material when he felt Thorin’s hand on his knee. Bilbo looked up in time for his lips to collide with Thorin’s. His lips were soft and full. Bilbo kissed him back stopping only when Thorin slowly pulled away. They were both quiet for a minute before Thorin spoke.

“I’m sorry. I just – was that okay?”

“It was great. I liked it.” Bilbo tentatively touched Thorin’s cheek. Thorin pulled Bilbo towards him, laying him on the bed. Thorin kissed Bilbo more, nudging his knee between Bilbo’s legs. He gently pushed his thigh against Bilbo’s length that was pressing against his sweats. Bilbo moaned softly, grabbing Thorin’s waist to pull him completely on top. Bilbo pulled Thorin’s shirt over his head revealing hard abs and smooth muscles. Bilbo ran his hands over the smooth skin, trailing his nails down Thorin’s back. When he reached the waistband of Thorin’s basketball shorts he slowly slid his hands underneath the material. He felt Thorin’s round cheeks in his hands, lightly caressing. Bilbo wondered if he was commando before he felt a thin strip of fabric wedged between Thorin’s full cheeks.

_A thong_? Bilbo thought. He pulled back slightly, grinning up at Thorin.

“A thong kinda guy, huh?”

Thorin’s face reddened slightly, embarrassed.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Bilbo said leaning up to kiss his lips. “That’s hot.” Bilbo said pulling on the thong. A small smile formed on Thorin’s lips before they heard a knock on his bedroom door. They quickly moved apart and acted like they were studying when Thorin’s mom entered.

“What is it, Mom?”

“Is your friend staying for dinner?”

Bilbo looked at Thorin, shrugging. Thorin nodded and watched as his mom shut the door once more.

“You really want me to stay?” Bilbo asked surprised. Thorin nodded.

“It gives us more time for this,” Thorin said as he leaned in to kiss Bilbo once more.


End file.
